Random Number Generator
Almost all computer and console games use a Random Number Generator (RNG) to create scripted events, whether in combat, to e.g. determine damage, or outside of it, to e.g. determine the type and amount of loot. The RNG is not truly random, but a list of numbers stored in the games' data files, which vary enough from each other, and which are called up by the program in ways which vary enough, to give the semblance of randomness. However, if the set of numbers and the factors that shuffle them are known, then the current state of the RNG can be predicted with 100% accuracy. RNG and loot chests Loot chests in FFXII will not always yield rewards, or their best rewards, but the state of the RNG can be assessed ahead of time by performing attack actions. When the RNG is set to this optimal state, chests that are opened will give their maximum rewards, and this can be repeated for a total of 3 chests, as long as the state is maintained. This trick will also work when playing on PS3, but the PS3 has a slightly different random number generator with more sequences. FF12Grandmaster's Method :Paraphrased from the Final Fantasy XII Treasure Manipulation FAQ/Guide by FF12GrandMaster A way to recognise the RNG pattern is by hitting oneself whilst unarmed and looking for a pattern in which the character performs hit combos (no Genji Glove equipped). Whether or not a character performs a hit combo is determined by the RNG, such as any other "random" process during gameplay, and there are ten possible RNG patterns. By noting when the hit combos occur one can determine what pattern of numbers are being used. Eventually, after around 80 random numbers have been used up, the player gets a 5 hit combo, and if a treasure is opened with the Diamond Armlet equipped immediately after getting the 5 hit combo, the treasure always yields the rare item. Getting just any 5 hit combo doesn't yet yield the rare item: the random number following the one that gives a 5 hit combo around the 80 hit mark is the one that gives the rare item. Hitting the correct number is difficult, because there are ten patterns the game can choose from and the game will shift from one pattern to another when certain actions are taken. The player needs to identify the pattern they are in and shift it if necessary in order to produce the required 5 hit combo. The trick can be performed at any point though it is best the character does not deal damage when they hit themselves, as the character will need to do a lot of hitting in order to get the correct combo, so even while doing tiny damage their HP will be eaten away. To prevent damage one should avoid purchasing Brawler augments on the License Board and equip a good armor. If Brawler augments have already been purchased the character can equip a shield because that will negate the Brawler, but then the player needs to equip the Cameo Belt so not to block any attacks (and then remember to equip Diamond Armlet before opening the treasure). The console needs to be turned off before setting off for a treasure. Soft Reset does not suffice. With a fresh game the player needs to make their way to a treasure that can contain a rare item and they are ready to start hitting. In order to keep the RNG as "fresh" as possible the player is best not dealing damage or using magick, but enemies can be dispatched either with the Nihopalaoa + Phoenix Down combo, or the Immobilize Glitch. Casting Cure or Curaga makes the pattern shift to the next one. Here are the four pointers and the required action to achieve the required 5 hit combo. First Pointer 2 hit combo appears from 17-28 hits. The player must then cast Cure once, which leads to the 4 hit and then the 5 hit combo, or it will lead to one of the other three pointers. Second Pointer 3 hit combo appears from 30-36 hits. Player must then cast Cure four times, which leads to one of two possibilities: #The action is shortly followed by a 4 hit combo, which will be followed by the 5 hit combo 28 hits later. #The action is shortly followed by a 2 hit combo, after which the player must cast Cure twice, which is again followed by another 2 hit combo, after which the player must cast Cure once. The 5 hit combo follows shortly after. Third Pointer 2 hit combo appears from 40-64 hits at which point the player must cast Cure five times, which will be followed by the 5 hit combo, usually after another 19 hits, though, if the 2 hit combo came in 40-45 hits, it is likely the 4 hit combo will come first, followed 28 hits later by the 5 hit combo. Fourth Pointer 3 hit combo appears from 50-64 hits, at which point the player must cast Cure three times, which is followed by the 5 hit combo. There are three other possibilities that may happen that don't require any action. *3 hit combo after 23 hits followed by a 4 hit combo 29 hits later followed by the 5 hit combo 28 hits after that. *4 hit combo around 56 hits followed by the 5 hit combo 28 hits later. *5 hit combo after 82-86 hits Apart from the four pointers and the three other possibilities that require no player action, any other combo can be ignored. By this method it is possible to get the rare item from any treasure with a few exceptions: Places like Lowtown and Balfonheim are excluded because one can't do hit combos in towns. Things that affect the RNG: *Taking Damage *Dealing Damage *Using Magicks *Inflicting status effects using the Nihopalaoa *Setting off a trap *Crossing a zone line *Claiming a treasure *Soft Reset Things that don't affect the RNG: *Using Nihopalaoa and Phoenix Down *Healing with Potions *Collecting loot *Curing status effects with an item *Touching a Save Crystal *Saving/pausing the game *Switching characters/equipment Immobilize glitch Because being hit changes the RNG, FF12Grandmaster includes the immobilize glitch in conjunction with the above method. :"Have a single character cast immobilise on themself and then bring in your main character. Use your main character and head off towards the chest you want to open. Once the immobilised character disappears off your minimap you can usethe glitch. When you come across an enemy switch leader to the immobilised character and then switch back immediately. This will make all enemies in range disappear though they will reappear when you move back into that same area."Final Fantasy XII Treasure Manipulation FAQ/Guide by FF12GrandMaster YouTube example of both methods After the first chest is opened, and Penelo moves off to find another, an enemy is encountered at 01:25 on the video. An immobilized Ashe is brought into the party, switched for the leader, and then back again. This is done very quickly, so keep an eye out or pause sj9Yxrw6ru4 References External links * Final Fantasy XII Treasure Manipulation FAQ/Guide by FF12GrandMaster * Weather Manipulation - RNG- Hypotheses without firm conclusions, about the process used to select weather in zones __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Game mechanics Category:Guide Category:Loot